Code Geass: Nier Part one
by scarface101
Summary: A mysterious terrorist known only as Nier is fighting against Britannia; armed with cunning an advanced KMF and a possibly crazed yet genius mind. Who is he? And what is he after? Naruto x small harem. Suzaku bashing. Nier and Zero will be rivals.


**A/N. Sorry, I've been gone for so long, lately I've been obsessed with Code Geass, watching the anime and looking for good Code Geass stories. Noticed that there's a lack of good Naruto/ Code Geass stories so I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy it. No flames. Please review.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

"So my cousin is here huh?" Asked a blonde haired young man of 17 years of age with a smirk on his face. "How do you know that?" asked a feminine yet synthetic voice to which the blonde answered "Look at the way the Resistance Fighters are so organized. How they're beating the Britannian soldiers at every turn. That's got Lelouch's name written all over it."

"Your powers of observation continue to impress me." Spoke the synthetic voice again. "I try Eva." Replied the blonde, as on the screen he noticed a girl with lime-green hair exiting the battlefield. "So C.C was released? Good."

"You know her?" Asked Eva, to which the blonde man answered "I do. She's a friend… an old friend. Before I created you." Eva paused for a few seconds before asking "Shall we pursue her?"

The blonde man just shook his head replying. "No. She'll come to me in her own time."

After a few moments he enquired "Status on the red Glasgow?" the AI called Eva answered "Crushed. It appears an unlucky shot brought down a building on the Glasgow, with the pilot trapped inside. Life signs are rapidly fading."

The blonde man nodded and spoke "We split up, retrieve the pilot of the red Glasgow, I'll handle Clovis before my idiot cousin gets there first." He was about to exit his custom KMF [Knightmare Frame.] but Eva decided to say "According to records your cousin has an IQ of over 200, so he cannot be classified under the term 'idiot'."

"Smartass AI." Grumbled the blonde before he continued speaking "I called him an idiot because he'll likely kill Clovis before gaining anything and everything of use out of the damn pretty boy."

"…. Understood Naruto-sama." Was Eva's only reply as Naruto exited his camouflaged KMF.

**Elsewhere.**

Kallen coughed blood as she was trapped inside her Glasgow KMF, which was being crushed under the weight of concrete, she only had a few minutes before it became too much for the KMF to handle before the armor gave in… and her life would end.

She grit her teeth as she recalled what happened. That white KMF appeared out of nowhere and her fellow rebels were cut down, then… a stray rocket from one of her dying comrades hit a structural weak point in a nearby building; the result was her being buried alive under the rubble.

Now here she was, gasping for air as the oxygen was quickly depleting in the cockpit, _'Damn, if I'm not crushed then I'll suffocate. And I can't get a signal on the fucking radio either. I'm… dead.'_ She thought in despair at her plight, suddenly a creaking sound was heard as Kallen gulped and prayed "Please don't break. Please don't break." She repeated in a mantra trying… and failing to hold onto some measure of hope. [CRASH] "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she screeched in pain as parts of her KMF cockpit gave way, crushing her legs, right arm, and some glass pierced her right eye and a cinderblock fell on the right side of her head driving the glass deeper, tearing apart her eye, and slowly cracking her skull.

She screamed as tears of despair and pain came out of her remaining eye, hoping… praying… begging for a miracle. _'It's hopeless. I'm gonna die. Not even Kami can save me.'_ She heard more creaking expecting the final cave-in, but instead of the rush of rocks and steel she was expecting, rays of light crept through, then her cockpit was ripped open revealing a black and crimson KMF that she had never seen before.

"GO AHEAD! JUST KILL ME ALREADY AND GET IT OVERWITH YOU GODDAMN BRITANNIAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs believing this was another experimental KMF like the white one from before.

Instead of it preparing it's gun she heard a female voice speak "Subject identified. Kallen Stadfield aka Kallen Kozuki. Half-blood." The redhead gulped realizing the pilot of this KMF discovered her true identity. _'It's bad enough I was nearly crushed now I'm gonna be taken to a Brittanian prison. The kind with guards who love taking advantage of women.'_ She thought in horror, which was increased since she could no longer feel her legs or arm, meaning she'd now be a more likely target for rape.

But another surprise occurred, the mysterious KMF carefully cleared away the rubble then gingerly picked up the broken body of Kallen. Inside the 'empty' KMF Eva was running quick diagnostics of the redhead's condition.

"Legs: beyond repair. Right arm: beyond repair. Right eye: beyond repair. Right side of skull: Heavily fractured, chances of bone pieces piercing brain high. Chances of survival: Low to non-existent." Eva spoke out loud terrifying the poor woman further and further to the point of having a mental breakdown.

The AI called her creator for his orders, not knowing how an organic would handle this situation.

**With Naruto.**

"Hey you! Who are you?" Questioned a guard with his squadmate's aiming at a mysterious masked man, wearing an intimidating skull like mask. **[A/N: Think of Corvo's mask from Dishonored.]**

"Me? I'm no one of consequence. Now… would you kindly escort me to Viceroy Clovis?" the masked man questioned, a red glow appeared in the men's eyes as they quickly answered in unison "Yessir!" with a nod the masked man was guided to Clovis' control room. As he walked down the cold steel hallway's the phone installed into his helmet rang as he answered gruffly "This'd better be important Eva."

"My apologies sir. But I've found and identified the Glasgow pilot; Kallen Stadfield aka Kallen Kozuki." Answered the AI through his phone, Naruto paused for a moment in surprise he had briefly met Kallen once a few days ago, she appeared to be sickly and weak. Though he had a feeling it was a façade. And she mentioned going to Ashford Academy, the same school his cousin went.

"Her condition?" Questioned the blonde as he and his escort turned a corner. "In organic terms the most appropriate words are: A Fucking mess." The masked blonde tapped a finger on the side of his mask in thought as he replied "That bad huh? Fine then, take her to my lab and stabilize her. I'll fix her up on my arrival, and don't worry I'll get back on my own."

Silence was the only response he received when the line disconnected, meaning Eva acknowledged his orders and hanged up.

"We have arrived sir." The leader of the soldiers spoke as they stopped at the door where the Viceroy was behind. "My thanks. Would you kindly strangle one another?" spoke the masked blonde without so much as a care, without a word the soldiers began choking each other as the blonde entered the room.

"Who are you?" Spoke the Viceroy in fear. "Are you with the rebels?" asked a fat man fumbling with his gun in a vain attempt to look intimidating.

The masked man chuckled darkly making said fat man sweat before he spoke "I'm Clovis' kidnapper. All of you except Clovis leave would you kindly? And Clovis call a ceasefire would you kindly?"

With a nod, the soldiers on deck left while Prince Clovis ordered a ceasefire, when he carried out his order the red glow in his eyes faded as he shook his head asking "Wha? What just happened? Where did everyone go?" he felt a tap on his shoulder, he stiffened up as he felt a shiver run through his spine as he slowly turned spotting the masked man staring at him.

The blonde Viceroy fell from his seat terrified as the masked man spoke once again "Would you kindly come with me?" the horrified face left the blonde Brittanian's face as he answered calmly "But of course." With that the two left, a few moments later one Lelouch entered and shouted in frustration "DAMNIT! WHERE'D HE GO?"

**Outside.**

"Now for some transportation." A masked Naruto whispered to himself, then noticed a Sutherland KMF just waiting to be taken. "Not exactly subtle but it'll do." Naruto finished speaking as he spotted the pilot of the KMF.

"Who are you? Why's prince Clovis with you?" asked the pilot reaching for his pistol.

"Honestly. Such incompetence, why bother asking a masked man who he is? Would you kindly give me your Knightmare Frame then kill yourself?" spoke the masked Naruto in annoyance.

"Yessir. The password is 'Copperhead'." The pilot answered as he tossed Naruto his key then pulled out his gun and fired a round into his brain. With that Naruto started up the Sutherland and sped away with his prisoner Clovis.

**A few hours later.**

"The operation was a success." Spoke a feminine voice as Kallen slowly regained consciousness, "Where am I" she groggily asked as she sat up and to her horror "MY LEGS!" She screamed seeing that instead of flesh and blood, she saw her legs had been replaced with iron and steel. She gasped in shock that her arm had been replaced too.

She rolled off the bed and jumped onto her now iron feet running out the room. "That went better than Naruto-sama predicted." Spoke the same voice Kallen heard before waking up.

Meanwhile as Kallen ran down the hallway's she was screaming in her mind _'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS __**CAN'T**__ BE HAPPENING! IT'S ALL A DREAM!'_ she stopped in front of the same KMF that pulled her out of the rubble realizing "Oh my god. It… happened."

Suddenly everything that had occurred rushed back to her as she grabbed a nearby tray to see her reflection, though to her surprise her eye was still there, but instead… one side of her face had been replaced with iron and steel just like her missing limbs. In rage and panic she tossed the tray into a nearby junked car and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I am." A voice spoke, she spun on her iron heels spotting a masked man, with speed she didn't know she had, Kallen grabbed him with her steel arm and held him in the air by the throat as she asked with venom coating her every word "Who the fuck are you? What the fucking hell did you do to me?"

The masked man showed no signs of fear in his body language then laughed heartily as he spoke in a sarcastic tone "You have a funny way of thanking someone that saved your life Ms. Kallen." She balked at that realizing in her panic and rage she had nearly killed the guy who likely saved her, so reluctantly she put him down and asked in a slightly calmer voice "Who are you?"

He chuckled as he answered "Who is but the form following the function of 'What' and WHAT I am is a man in a mask."

"I can see that." She answered in a clearly frustrated voice to which he replied "Of course you can, I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

"Oh." She dumbly answered realizing that it was rather stupid to ask that question. "But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then in lou of the commonplace subrecae to the suggest the character behind this dramatis persona." He spoke in a rather sophisticated manner clearly baffling her, though she nodded anyway.

For a brief moment he said nothing then with a wave of his arms began speaking "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

He paused as he threw a knife into the forehead of a Britannia propaganda poster with it being imbedded in the forehead of the emperor's picture before continuing "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous."

He paused again seeing her VERY confused face as he chuckled softly then finished his rant. "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Nier."

Kallen was stunned at how he spoke so intelligently and her only reply was "Are you some kind of crazy guy?" if 'Nier' was offended he didn't show it as he casually replied "I'm quite certain they shall say so."

She didn't bother asking who 'they' were so she decided to ask something else "Okay, what the hell did you do to me?" Nier casually walked by her as he collected some picture's then answered "Your powers of deduction and reasoning must be misplaced, but I shall humor you and answer: I fixed you."

He tossed her the pictures showing the damage she had sustained when she was trapped in her Glasgow. "My god." She whispered in horror to which Nier nodded and replied "Twas' not God or Kami that made you suffer so. It was merely an unfortunate case of bad luck. Though I like God do not play with dice and it is my belief we were meant to meet."

The redhead gulped as felt the iron and steel side of her face with her left arm that was still made of flesh. "To be more direct, I replaced your limbs, eye and part of your skull with cybernetic replacements." He finished before taking out a can and spraying something onto her arm.

As he sprayed she noticed that it was covering her cybernetic parts and asked "Is that skin?" she asked as he finished with her arm then sprayed her legs.

"No. A special silicone rubber I created to look and feel like skin. You're not the first I've treated but I've never worked on someone who lost so much of her body." He answered as he finished her legs and feet then sprayed the cybernetic side of her skull, when he was done he spoke "There, now no one can tell the difference."

She mumbled a word of thanks before realizing "I've got to get to school!" she yelped out loud forgetting she needed to keep her cover as a student. "Of course you do. I've already arranged transportation for you Ms. Kallen. Go ahead, we shall meet again soon." She nodded and grabbed the Ashford Academy uniform on the desk not bothering to ask how he got it; though if she asked Nier would have answered that he ordered Eva Corray, his AI assistant to reconstruct said uniform for her.

Kallen kicked the door open smashing it to pieces then noticed _'Whoa, gotta watch what I do. Steel is stronger than flesh.'_ Getting an idea she jumped off the fire-escape and landed on the ground without a single injury "NICE!" she shouted as she ran to the taxi waiting for her "Ashford Academy! STEP ON IT!" she hollered at the driver who nodded, though unknown to her she didn't see the red glow in his eyes.

Back with Nier, he removed his mask and spoke "Moving day, Eva. Find someplace close to Ashford Academy." A single beep was the only reply he got as he exited the building.

**Later.**

"And finally, we'll be receiving a new teacher!" the Student Council President, Milly finished in an enthusiastic tone with Rivalz, one of her fellow Council members asked "Who's the new teacher exactly? I hope it's a girl."

Milly grinned and answered "Not quite for you see he's…" she was interrupted by another voice that said "Right here." Everyone turned to the doorway spotting a young blonde man about their age with whisker marks on his cheeks.

Shirley turned to her not-so-secret crush asking "Isn't that your cousin?" to which the new Geass user answered "Yeah, though no one knows how we're exactly related. I think he's either my second cousin three times removed or my third cousin four times removed. No one knows, not even him."

Naruto nodded to the class and shouted to the genius teen "HEY CUZ!" causing Lelouch to face-palm himself thinking _'Just what I need. It's bad enough I didn't get to Clovis, now this happened!'_

The blonde man spoke "You're probably wondering why someone your age is gonna teach you right? Well, I have several bachelors and degree's from various colleges in Britannia and am classified as a mechanic genius! Some claim I had the largest role in creating the infamous Knightmare Frames, though I don't claim such responsibility. Now turn to page thirteen and we can begin."

With that his new cover has officially started and his mission to bring down the Tyranny of Britannia.

**End Chapter one.**

**Naruto's Geass: Absolute persasion; Naruto's Geass can be considered an 'advanced' version of Lelouch's Geass, for Naruto's doesn't require eye contact and the range is very much varied. The activation of the Geass is Naruto simply saying 'would you kindly' then giving an order, and it can be repeatedly used on the same person as opposed to Lelouch's one time use.**

**Another advantage is that it can also work on recording devices or over cell-phones, walkie talkies, etc. However the one weakness is he has to address a specific person by name or gain their attention and speak to them directly for if he doesn't adress someone specifically and give a general order like 'Kill yourself' then everyone who hears the order will commit suicide right there. The only other weakness is that it can't work if people don't hear him, like say if they were deaf or had some means to drown out all sound preventing them from hearing.**

**A/N. Yes, I know it was rushed and some of this is a bit confusing, though Naruto creating Eva, attaining Geass, knowing C.C, Clovis' fate, and everything will be explained as things go along, and Kallen will play a MAJOR role later. So until next time! **


End file.
